<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love you regardless (Accept yourself) by pureyunho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427112">Love you regardless (Accept yourself)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureyunho/pseuds/pureyunho'>pureyunho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Boys In Love, Do not copy :), Drama &amp; Romance, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, First Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Little bit of tharn/type, M/M, Protectiveness, Questioning, Sarawat is understanding, Sarawat is whipped, Slow Burn, Tine is slow, Tine isn't accepting of himself, True Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureyunho/pseuds/pureyunho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tine had always known he would eventually find his true mate one day. Everyone did sooner or later, but Tine never thought it would happen now. It was too soon and Tine wasn’t ready mentally. But as Tine looked at the Alpha, he felt everything else disappear. It didn’t matter if there was a herd of fangirls inspecting their every move. He felt as if Sarawat and him were the only ones in the world. The longer they stared at each other, the more the Alphas pheromones became stronger. Tine couldn’t handle the smell of the other. He felt Sarawat gently touch his hand, as if to comfort him. He wasn’t sure why he would be trying to comfort Tine but as soon as the alphas skin touched him, he felt electricity wash through his entire body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sarawat/Tine (2gether: The Series), Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic so be nice aha. Plz don't have high expectations, this was written at 2 in the morning ;).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tine didn’t need an alpha. That was something he lived by everyday. As much as his family pushed him towards female and male alphas, Tine never took an interest. Tine had dated plenty of female Betas and female Omegas, that was his preference. Tine never fully accepted his secondary gender. As much as his friends accepted him for who he was regardless of his biology, Tine could never fully accept that part of him. </p><p>Even when he looked in the mirror and could see every omegan feature of himself. From his hairless body, to his omega curves and his soft supple skin. The one thing that made Tine “un-omega like” was his height. Majority of omegas, whether male or female,  usually are very small in height. Tine scored lucky and has always been proud of his height. </p><p>“Tine!!” Shouts Green, and he quickly snaps out of his conflicted thoughts. </p><p>Tine sighs and does a double take of his surroundings. He can’t run or hide, he’s in the middle of the campus parking lot. So Tine accepts his fate and looks at Green. </p><p>“What do you want Green?” He asks with a slight tone of annoyance. Even though Green clings to him 24/7 and still hasn’t gotten the message that Tine doesn’t like him, Tine doesn’t have the heart to be mean or cruel to the small but kind Beta. </p><p>“Ow, I just wanted to see your cute face Tine~, what’s so wrong with that?,” he says with a pout as he latches onto Tines soft rosy cheeks and squeezes them. </p><p>Tine flinches at that and Green notices and quickly retracts his hands. </p><p>Tine coughs and rubs his neck. </p><p>Tine quickly spots his group of friends staring at him and Green and speed walks away but quietly waves a small ‘goodbye’ to Green. </p><p>Greens watches Tine cutely walk away and mentally curses at himself. </p><p>———————————————————</p><p>“It seems like you and green have gotten closer,” Phuak says teasingly. </p><p>“Alaiwah!? Didn’t you see me reject him when he was coming onto me in the parking lot?”</p><p>“No.” They all said in unison. </p><p>“If anything, you’re being too nice to him and your kindness is leading him on Tine.” Fong huffs. </p><p>Tine then dramatically lays his head on his hands and sighs, “This whole Green situation is stressing me the hell out.” </p><p>“Really? We had no idea. Considering we can’t smell any distress in your scent. Oh ho wait, you don’t have a scent.” Ohm says sarcastically. </p><p>“You mean a real scent,” Phuak barks.</p><p>Tine quickly perks up and hits both Betas. “Aye idiots, don’t play games with me. Don’t bring that up randomly!” Tine says as he points his finger in Ohm’s face.</p><p>Since Tine resents his biology so much, he takes suppressants. Of course, so do many omegas, it’s common but Tine goes above and beyond. Tine uses suppressants (way more than he should be taking), scent blockers, and he even uses Beta scent spray. Even though betas don’t necessarily have a scent like Alphas and Omegas do, they have a very faint one. Shoot, Tine hasn’t even properly had a heat. And since he’s masked his true secondary gender, everyone on campus believes Tine to be an ordinary Beta. Except his 3 close friends, Tine trusts them with his life. Even if they are idiots half of the time, he knows they have his back no matter what. </p><p>They’ve never brought up his situation (or even hinted towards it) after Tine had told them about his true secondary gender, until now. Which frustrates Tine but he will bear with it.</p><p>“Tine, why don’t we come up with a plan? A good plan that will get Green to stop bothering you?” Phuak says.</p><p>“Wow way to be fucking original, I’ve been saying he needs a plan this whole time but no one listens to me.” Fong says rolling his eyes, the Alpha shaking his head.</p><p>Even though Tine despises Alphas, Fong was the only Alpha he's ever gotten close to. Fong was different from other Alphas. He actually thought with his head instead of thinking with his dick. Tine thinks, no wait he knows, that Fong is the only Alpha on earth that has treated him and his friends as equals. He’s never used his secondary gender for his advantage. Fong is one of Tine’s best friends and that will never change. Even if sometimes his Alpha-like behavior comes out once in a while. </p><p>Phuak ignores him, “How about you get a fake boyfriend or girlfriend?” </p><p>Tine ponders about the idea but shakes his head, “I’m not sure about that, who would we even get to fake being in a relationship with me?”</p><p>They all stare at him with blank stares.</p><p>“Tine you have plenty of exes, ask one of them dumbass.” </p><p>Tine scoffs , “Exactly, they are my exes, I can't ask them to fake date me, that’s too much.”</p><p>“Hmmm okay then, we tried to help, guess you’re stuck with Green for the rest of your college life.” Ohm mutters.</p><p>At that Tine groans and looks at them with determined eyes and nods.</p><p>“Fine, let’s do it, but you guys need to help me plan out this whole thing, I’m slow.” </p><p>“We know dumbass,” exclaims Phuak.</p><p>Tine gets up and sets off to his next class. He’s gonna do whatever it takes to get Green off his back. Once Tine sets his mind to something, he doesn’t back down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Somersaults</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy the second chapter! As always, I encourage feedback and will continue to try and update as soon as possible. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The plan was set in place. Tine would ask Green to accompany him to the campus’ “Freshy Night” on Friday. Tine had already been forced by his friends to ask one of his exes for help. Of course the cute omega couldn’t resist Tine’s chic charm and quickly agreed. Even though she said yes, she quietly told Tine that they couldn’t let her boyfriend find out. Tine understood and was determined to make this plan a success.</p><p>Friday came in the blink of an eye. Tine met up with Green and slowly exhaled. </p><p>“Hiii Tine! Did you wait long for me?” Green said with a pout.</p><p>“I didn’t wait that long, I wasn’t here alone…” Tine said.</p><p>Just then the Omega walked towards Tine and interlocked their arms together. </p><p>“This is Noomnim, my girlfriend. Now you know why we can’t be together, just give up on me Green.” Tine pleads.</p><p>The Beta looks at him with every emotion mixed into one. His face twists with sadness as he mutters a broken “Sure” and walks away, tears filling his eyes. </p><p>Noomnim looks up at him, “Tine, wasn’t that too harsh?”</p><p>Tine feels a pang of guilt and chases after Green.</p><p>Tine then explains to him how sorry he was and that he just wanted Green to stop wasting time on pursuing him. </p><p>Green looks down at his shoes, “So you pretend to date someone else’s girlfriend just to fool me?” </p><p>“How do you know that?!” Tine exclaims with flushed cheeks.</p><p>“Noomnim is my friend's girlfriend,” Green deadpanned. </p><p>Tine didn’t think it was possible to feel this guilty and embarrassed at the same time.</p><p>“Ahh, what a small world!” Tine says as he rubs his neck.</p><p>“Why did you cry if you already knew?” Tine ponders out loud.</p><p>“I was upset because you tricked me to try and get me to give up on liking you.”</p><p>Green quickly snaps out of his sadness and grins. Tine gets chills up his spine and stares at him like a deer caught in headlights.</p><p>“Buttt, you came to comfort me, I get it now. You just wanted to test if I really like you or not right?”</p><p>Green latches onto Tine’s arm.</p><p>“Nope, no that’s not what I was trying to do!”</p><p>Green shakes his arm, as if he was trying to shake a confession out of him.</p><p>“Don’t be shy, I like you even more now.” The Beta said grinning ear to ear.</p><p>Tine begs for Noomnim’s help and flails his pale arms as the Beta drags him towards the event.</p><p>Tine pouts as the Beta forces him to help him knock down some cans with a few green tennis balls. As much as the game seems fun, Tine sulks because his plan didn’t work out. </p><p>*Flashback*</p><p>“What if the plan doesn’t work?” Tine whines to his group of friends.</p><p>“That’s why there's always a plan B,” Fong says as he holds up a small bag full of white powder. </p><p>“Put this in his drink and get out of there, we will take care of the rest.”</p><p>*End of flashback*</p><p>Tine quickly comes up with an excuse to go get drinks. He picks out a drink for the both of them. Then he reaches into his pocket and pours the mysterious powder into Green’s drink. Tine makes sure that Green's cup is in his right hand and not his left. The right cup, right cup, right cup he repeats in his head to ensure he hands the drink to Green.</p><p>“What are you doing?” the Beta says startling Tine out of his mantra.</p><p>“I’m getting you a drink. It’s called Elephant Power Black Tea,” Tine says.</p><p>“Ohh hoi, it’s strong.” </p><p>“Of course, and the flavor is so good,”</p><p>Tine turns to the drinks but soon realizes that he forgot which drink is which. He mentally curses at himself and stares at the cups. He sometimes wishes he had more than 3 brain cells. </p><p>Green snatches the left cup out of his hand.</p><p>“Tine they are both the same, the bands about to play soon, let’s go.”</p><p>Green tugs at him and they end up in the crowd waiting for the next band to come up on stage. Green starts yawning and Tine smugly smiles. At least I succeeded in one of the plans, he thinks to himself. Until Green quickly explains to him that he stayed up watching a drama last night and that’s the only reason he was feeling tired. </p><p>Tine’s eyes widen at that, and then he slowly starts to feel dizzy. Green catches him and asks him if he’s okay. Tine shakes his head and the band starts playing. Even if Tine is half unconscious, he’s able to recognize the song, his favorite song. As he looks up he slowly makes eye contact with one of the guitarists. </p><p>Tine sucks in his breath and continues to stare at him as he feels his legs shake. Tine can’t even begin to explain how gorgeous this man is. Tine feels his stomach do somersaults. He doesn’t like the way this stranger is making him feel. He’s too far away, so he can’t get a good whiff of the strangers scent. The idea of not being able to smell him is driving him crazy. So much so that Tine feels himself whining. What the fuck is wrong with me, he thinks and soon finds himself falling into a dark abyss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(P.s. I'll start writing more than 1,000+ words, I do realize how short these chapters are, sorry!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. True Mate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoy chapter 3!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pain.</p><p>That was the first thing Tine felt when waking up. He opened his eyes and was met with pairs of eyes staring at him.</p><p>“Shit, you guys almost gave me a heart attack,” he said softly while slowly sitting up straight with a pounding heachache. </p><p>Ohm let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>“We were going to take you to the hospital if you didn’t wake up within the next 10 minutes.”</p><p>Fong and Phuak quietly stared at him. Then they leaned in and started to inspect Tine. Asking if he was feeling fine, placing their hands on his face and patting his head. </p><p>Tine rolled his eyes, he wasn’t in the best of moods considering he slept in his clothes from the previous night. The tight fabric rubbing uncomfortably against his sensitive skin. He also wasn’t loving the fact that his friends were invading his personal bubble. He never really liked skin ship or affection. He was okay with giving it sometimes, but receiving it made his skin crawl, even if it was from his bestfriends. </p><p>Tine let out an awkward chuckle and detached their hands from his body.</p><p>“I would love to know what happened to me,” he said sarcastically. </p><p>Phuak cleared his voice, “Well first off, you did the opposite of the original plan and drank Green’s drink and blacked out. I really have no idea how you managed to do that but I shouldn't be surprised because you’re Tine.”</p><p>Tine crawled out of his bed and glared at him. “Well I, you know... it’s complicated,” he pouted, finding it hard to explain his idiocy. </p><p>“Shut up, we came up with another plan and you’re going to listen,” Fong said bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>Ohm, the social media expert, got out his phone and shoved it in Tine’s face. The beta showed him a video of the concert from last night, but it was of someone specifically. The attractive man from last night. Tine knew that the word attractive didn’t give enough justice to how gorgeous this man was. Tine just couldn’t find a word to explain him or the way he made Tine feel. He felt himself get flustered from a mere video of the stranger. The way he arrogantly declined introducing himself to the crowd, his words laced with dominance made Tine shiver. </p><p>“Why are you showing me a video of him?” He choked out.<br/>

His reaction to the man didn’t go unnoticed by his friends.</p><p>“Well Tine, we think instead of trying to get you a fake girlfriend, you should get a fake boyfriend.” Fong explained softly, knowing the next few sentences would most likely get Tine to oppose the idea. </p><p>“His name is Sarawat and he can easily get Green to back off. He’s popular, he even has his own fan club. But…”</p><p>“But what,” Tine said sassily.</p><p>“He’s an Alpha,” Fong whispered.</p><p>Tine had a feeling after watching the video that the man was an Alpha, but hearing it come out of Fong’s mouth had Tine feeling stuck. His friends knew more than anyone his turmoil with Alphas. The fact that Tine was attracted to a male, actually a male alpha, scared Tine. He was never attracted to dominance, hence why he only went after submissive betas and the occasional omega (since omegas are scarce in society). What had Tine on edge the most was the reality that he hadn’t even spoken to the Alpha and he was already feeling things for the bastard.</p><p>Tine shook his head and stared at Fong. Even though he was an Alpha, he had to get Green off his back. He felt like he was suffocating and couldn’t enjoy his college life as a freshman with Green always chasing after him. As much anxiety Tine had about the plan, he wouldn’t let Sarawat’s secondary gender get in the way. Tine was tough and wouldn’t let any Alpha walk over him. </p><p>Tine agreed to the plan, his friends surprised by his compliance. They went over everything they knew about Sarawat, from his non-existent social media presence to his personality. The videos his friends showed him of his encounters with girls had Tine a little intimidated, but he would never tell his friends that. He was antisocial and on top of that he was a jerk and an asshole. It was his typical Alpha behavior that had Tine scoffing.</p><p>Ohm eyes widened, “Someone posted his schedule, let’s go.”</p><p>They all scrambled up and headed out Tine’s door.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>They first followed the creepy schedule someone had posted, which told them Sarawat would be getting out of his afternoon class. They soon found out it was a fluke and that he was actually on the other side of the campus. The only problem with that is that Ohm couldn’t keep his mouth shut and announced it in front of the line of fangirls waiting for Sarawat outside of his class. They had to beat the herd of girls if Tine wanted to talk to Sarawat, so they ran. Tine got soft for a second, thinking about how amazing his friends were for coming up with a plan, and even running with him to find the Alpha. </p><p>He quickly snapped out of it as he spotted Sarawat and his friends. Once they got close enough, Tine was finally able to smell his scent. Tine’s eyes widened, he had never smelled something so delicious and enticing in his entire life. Tine favored sweet and candy like scents, ones that usually omegas and almost scentless beta females had. The Alpha had an earthy sandalwood scent that made Tine feel safe and protected. He felt his legs shaking but wasn’t sure if it was from all of the running or the extreme impact the asshole had on him. He abruptly stopped in front of Sarawat, panting from all of the running. </p><p>Tine slowly lifted up his head and made eye contact with the Alpha and knew he was completely and entirely fucked. </p><p>Tine had always known he would eventually find his true mate one day. Everyone did sooner or later, but Tine never thought it would happen now. It was too soon and Tine wasn’t ready mentally. But as Tine looked at the Alpha, he felt everything else disappear. It didn’t matter if there was a herd of fangirls inspecting their every move. He felt as if Sarawat and him were the only ones in the world. The longer they stared at each other, the more the Alphas pheromones became stronger. Tine couldn’t handle the smell of the other. He felt Sarawat gently touch his hand, as if to comfort him. He wasn’t sure why he would be trying to comfort Tine but as soon as the alphas skin touched him, he felt electricity wash through his entire body. </p><p>Tine’s whole body caved into itself as he felt his stomach cramp and his body start to burn. Tine started to panic, this asshole's presence had flipped his whole world entirely upside down. Tine was infuriated as he felt himself going into heat. He never had a heat before, but he knew the signs to look out for. Just as Tine was really trying to process the damn predicament he was in, he collapsed and was once again invited into the dark abyss. This time with strong warm arms wrapping around him as he closed his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave any type of criticism or commentary in the comment section. It helps me with my writing skills and what aspects I should be focusing on in the story. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Vanilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoy chapter 4!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Alphas' eyes widened as he saw the boy he’d been dreaming about for a year suddenly run up to him. The beta, from the smell of it, panting and looking beautiful as ever. Sarawat always prided himself on being in control of his Alpha side, always having a cool headed mind set. Never letting his secondary gender get in the way. But the moment he saw him again, he couldn’t help but stare. His soft pale skin, his plush pretty pink lips, and his doe eyes had his heart fluttering. His mouth was slightly agape, showcasing his small buck teeth. His heart swelled at the sight, he had always reminded him of a cute bunny. He slowly started to feel his Alpha pheromones involuntarily flare, as if his alpha side was trying to display dominance towards the beta. </p><p>The more he stared at the beta, the more afraid and uneasy the beta looked. The last thing Sarawat wanted was the beta to feel scared of him. The alpha slowly and gently reached out his hand towards him, hoping to comfort him a little. Just as he did, he started to notice how many fangirls were behind the male. The crowd bringing attention towards Sarawat and the beta. </p><p>The moment their skin met, the Alpha felt electricity travel from his hand throughout his entire body. He had felt nothing like this before. Sarawat had hopped that the pretty beta had been his true mate since the moment he laid eyes on him at the concert. Sarawat was ecstatic that he had finally met him and found his true mate. The air started to fill up with a delicious scent, quickly startling him. An omega scent, coming from the beta. To say Sarawat was confused would be an understatement, the smell was the only thing he was able to focus on. It was his favorite scent, vanilla, but it was laced with a hint of citrus. It had the alphas mouth watering, his brown eyes starting to turn a red color. </p><p>As if Sarawat could handle anymore, the omega (?) went into heat. He could see the way his true mate clutched his stomach and whimpered out in pain. His face contorted with pain, fear, and confusion. He watched his knees buckle underneath him, slowly falling to the ground. But the alpha caught him just in time, engulfing him in his arms. Sarawat felt his Alpha side take over and quickly barked out orders. </p><p>“Someone call a fucking ambulance right now!” He cradled the precious omega (?) in his arms. He saw the omegas (?) presumed friends behind him snap out of their daze. A tall lanky beta shakily pulling his phone out, dialling for an ambulance. The other beta freaking out and kneeling next to Sarawat. “Tine, are you okay? Why aren’t you waking up,” the beta said out loud.  Even if the beta was Tine's friend, Sarawat’s alpha side wouldn’t let him come close to the omega (?). An Alpha was right beside the lanky beta, he was turned around, a hand covering his mouth and nose. He was obviously trying to hold back from jumping Tine, as if Sarawat would let him. </p><p>It’s a known fact that the majority of Alpha’s can’t handle omega scents when they are in heat. Which results in rape, hurting the omega mentally and physically. Sarawat remembered that he had his bestfriends behind him, both alphas. They too were covering their mouth and noses, distancing themselves from Tine. Sarawat was never affected by an omegas heat, his friends had always told him how weird it was but he was proud his alpha side was tame. But Tine’s heat had the alphas brain fuzzy, thinking of doing obscene things to Tine. He had to get away from him, he wouldn’t forgive himself if he did something to Tine. </p><p>He let out a sigh of relief as the ambulance came into view. They got the stretcher out, the paramedics being all betas gently pulled Tine out of the alphas arms. Sarawat felt himself growling but let them take his true mate away from him. Tine’s beta friends got into the ambulance with him and they were gone. Tine’s alpha friend quickly gets his phone, walking away while frantically calling someone. </p><p>Sarwat felt like chasing the ambulance, needing to be with Tine. Sarawat didn’t feel like himself, he felt like he was going into rut. Which made no sense, he just ended his rut a few days ago. Just as he was about to get up and chase the ambulance like a mad man, his friends grabbed him and dragged him off campus. </p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>This time, Tine woke up in a white room. Instead of feeling the tightness of his street clothes, he felt loose clothing on his body. He looked around and realized he was in a hospital bed. He groaned and pressed the palm of his hands into his eyes. He then felt a soft touch. He quickly opened his eyes and saw his brother standing there. Type opened his mouth but Tine beat him to it.</p><p>“What are you doing here,” Tine slowly got into a sitting position on the stiff hospital bed.</p><p>He didn’t feel the stabbing pain of the cramps knotting up his belly. He didn’t feel like he was burning up from the inside out. Most importantly he didn’t feel the ache and the need to be filled. Tine shuddered at the thought of his biology betraying him. </p><p>“Tine, your friends called me and told me what happened. I came as quick as I heard and they left a few minutes ago so I could stay with you.”</p><p>Tine looked at him, feeling slightly uncomfortable about the situation even if his brother was an Omega. </p><p>“We need to talk, your doctor explained everything to me and she’s going to come in to explain everything to you.”</p><p>Tine didn’t want to be here, he just wanted to go home. The last thing he needed to hear was a doctor tell him how he screwed with his biology and his health.</p><p>“I already know what your going to say Type let me explain I-“ </p><p>Type looked at him with a fierce gaze, cutting him off. </p><p>“Tine, I know how much you hate being an Omega. But the way your handling this is terrible for your health I mean, just hearing what your doctor said—“</p><p>Type was interrupted by a knock at the door. They both turned their heads as a female doctor walked in. He could tell she was also an Omega. </p><p>“Hello Tine, I’m Dr. Prim. How are you feeling?” She said as she walked towards Tine’s bedside graciously.</p><p>“I’m feeling way better than how I was feeling before I fainted I guess,” He muttered.</p><p>“Yes, we had to give you an emergency heat suppressor. We looked through your hospital file and we’ve seen that you’ve been avoiding check ups for a while since you presented.“ she said bluntly. </p><p>Tine felt Types stare burn holes into his head. Tine didn’t dare to glance at his brother. As sweet as the omega was, his mood could change in the blink of an eye.</p><p>The omega doctor slowly turned towards Type, “If you don’t mind, I need to talk to Tine privately.”</p><p>Type nodded reluctantly, “I’ll be right outside.”</p><p>Tine nodded quickly and turned his focus back to the omega doctor. </p><p>“You are a late bloomer, you presented at 18 and never let yourself have a full heat. From what I can tell you’ve been taking suppressants. I’m not sure how you got your hands on suppressants considering you need them prescribed by a doctor. We were also able to find a bottle of beta spray in your pocket while you were in the ambulance.” She paused assessing Tine’s reaction, letting all the information settle in. </p><p>Tine’s brain was swarmed with irritation and anger towards his secondary gender. He just wanted to be normal. Even if he was getting his suppressants illegally and beta sprays, he didn’t care. </p><p>The doctor continued with a huff, “I need you to realize the complications of your actions. You’re already a late bloomer and the fact that you’ve decided to neglect what your body needs isn’t healthy. You are an omega and you need to have a heat. Now that it’s been triggered, and it was suppressed once again, your body is going to start having irregular heats. I strongly recommend you stop taking suppressants. If anything they will make your heats irrational and worse.  It’s going to be dangerous having random heats so I will recommend inducing your heat here. We will provide you with an omega room that is secure and safe. If needed, which will probably be the case since it’s your first heat, we have professional betas and alphas that can assist you with your needs.” </p><p>Tine felt lightheaded, his fingers and toes going cold. There was no way he was inducing his heat, let alone have a beta or alpha help him. He could handle his heat alone, he didn’t need some stranger helping him during his most vulnerable and intimate moments. </p><p>“I appreciate your concerns but I think I can handle my heats just fine. I won’t be inducing my heat, I think I’m feeling better now, can I leave?” He said, his voice laced with venom, not towards the doctor but towards the reality of his circumstance.</p><p>The doctor stared at him square in the eyes. They both stared at each other for a while until she backed down. </p><p>“These are all my recommendations as a doctor so I can’t force you. I’m letting you know, Omega to omega, this isn’t the way to go. Having random heats is very dangerous for you physically, especially around Alphas. But yes we can get you checked out after we take some tests and make sure you’re ready to be discharged,” She said defeatedly.</p><p> </p><p>———————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The whole car ride home, his brother was giving him an earful about how dangerous and stupid Tine was being. Tine quickly zoned out and his thoughts drifted. He thought about how he would face going to school. There weren’t many omegas on campus. He could name every single female omega, considering he went out with most of them. There were only a handful of male omegas on campus. He was all of the sudden reminded of how sought after the omegas on his campus were and hoped their fate wouldn’t catch up with his.</p><p>He was sure everyone saw him go into heat, especially his friends. Even Sarawat. SARAWAT!? Tine’s cheeks flushed, he almost forgot about the handsome Alpha. This whole predicament was so embarrassing. Tine didn’t wanna go to school for the rest of the year. He was a beta, and now he was coming back as an omega. The amount of people he had lied to about his secondary gender had Tine feeling queasy. </p><p> </p><p>Type pulled up to the campus and dropped Tine off at his dorm room. As much as Type insisted that it wasn’t safe for him to be alone, Tine shrugged it off.</p><p> </p><p>He unlocked his door and threw himself onto his soft bed. He decided against overthinking and quickly fell asleep. He could just deal with everything tomorrow morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mr. Chic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry for such a late update. I've been flooded with so much school work. This chapter is unedited, I was rushing to put out a new chapter quickly. I hope you understand and enjoy chapter 5! &lt;3 (I’m also thinking about starting another Sarawat x Tine AU, maybe action related? Body guard AU? CEO AU? Assassin AU? If you have any recommendations leave a comment! I’m open to writing any type of AU at this point.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tine hovered over his phone silently. He was contemplating whether to call his friends to accompany him to school. He was ridden with anxiety, he hadn’t talked to them since his whole “I went into heat”  fiasco. His pride and embarrassment prevented him from communicating with them like a normal human being.</p><p>As many times as they tried to call and text Tine after he was discharged from the hospital, he was too much of a coward to pick up the phone. He thought it would be a smart idea to turn off his phone completely that night. Once the sun rose and he turned on his phone he soon realized how big of a mistake that was. The amount of phone calls and texts from IG, Facebook, Twitter, and Imessage was mind boggling. Tine quickly scrambled through his contacts and called Fong. </p><p>“Open the door you fucking dumbass,” His voice was laced with anger.</p><p>Tine heard a knock at the door and gulped. Tine contemplated jumping out his window, anything was better than confronting an angry Fong. </p><p>“Umm, are you mad at me?” Tine muttered.</p><p>“I will be if you don't open the damn door.” Tine hung up the phone and flung open the door. </p><p>He was greeted with a slap on the head. </p><p>“I can not believe you ignored all 47 of my phone calls you idiot!,” exclaimed phuak. </p><p>Tine rubbed his head and sighed, letting his friends scold him. </p><p>“We tried everything, we even called your brother just to make sure you were alive.” Ohm deadpanned. </p><p>“The least you could have done was tell us, “Hey guys, I just got out of the hospital and I’m alive, don’t worry!” Is that so hard to do?” Fong growled.</p><p>“Alaiwah?! You told me you wouldn’t be mad if I opened the door for you.” </p><p>Fong rolled his eyes, “I lied.”</p><p>“You know what, I don’t have time for this, we are mad, so apologize quickly so we can leave. We are already late for school.” Fong said, seething. </p><p>Tine looked down at his shoes, feeling guilty for making them worried. His cheeks flushed as he muttered. “I’m sorry, I just was embarrassed after what happened. Like I went into heat in front of you guys. I felt so ashamed and my pride was hurt. I don’t even want to go to school today, everyone saw what happened to me. And even if they didn’t, rumors spread quickly.”<br/>
Once again, he was greeted with a smack, this time to both of his rosy cheeks. Ohm grabbed him by his face and stared straight into his eyes. </p><p>“Don’t be embarrassed about going into heat. That’s normal and not shameful at all. We have all been best friends for so long. How many times do we have to tell you that your secondary gender doesn’t define you?”</p><p>Fong ruffled his hair, “You need to understand that we will be right next to you always, we are always here for you. Screw everyone on campus, they are irrelevant.”</p><p>“Yeah, what they said!” Phuak yelled. </p><p>Tine slowly detached Ohms hands from his face and sighed. </p><p>“Thanks for always being there for me. I’m stupid and should’ve updated you guys.”</p><p>Phuak gagged besides him, “This sentimental shit is giving me goosebumps, let’s go dammit, we are late!”</p><p>They all looked at the clock and ran out of Tine’s room. </p><p>Once they made it onto campus, Tine immediately felt the stares coming his way. As embarrassed and uncomfortable as he was, a part of him wanted to challenge everyone that stared at him like he was a 5 star course meal. He adjusted the strap of his bag and held his head up high. His friends chuckled at him and patted his shoulder. </p><p>“Don’t worry about them, let’s go,” Ohm said. </p><p>Once they sat down in class, Tine let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Hmm, I guess this is how celebrities feel,” he said with a cocky tone.</p><p>“Okay shut the fuck up idiot, this is not the time to be joking like that,” Phuak said.</p><p>Tine rolled his eyes and pouted, he was just trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>Their class started to fill up quickly. Their professor didn’t have a mandatory seating arrangement, meaning that they could sit anywhere they wanted. Tine and Phuak opted to sit in the back to avoid more staring, thinking it would make a difference. But oh they were very wrong. Every alpha and a few betas filled in the seats surrounding Phuak and Tine. </p><p>Tine’s eyebrow itched in irritation and embarrassment. I cannot believe this shit, he thought. Phuak chuckled nervously, they both weren’t used to being suffocated by so many alphas. </p><p>Another Alpha walked past his class just before the lecture started, it was one of Sarawat’s friends. He didn’t know his name but he saw him with Sarawat the day he went into heat. Him and the alpha made eye contact and his eyes widened. He got his phone out of his pocket and started to frantically text someone. </p><p>What a weirdo, he thought. </p><p>Phuak hit his arm, snapping him out of his thoughts, and whispered into Tine’s ear. “They all want you, how crazy, you aren’t even that handsome.” </p><p>“Shut up you dumbass,” said Tine.</p><p>The lecture finally started and he tried his best to focus on it instead of the Alphas that were surrounding him with intentions of pursuing Tine. As if he would ever be interested in any of them. </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Tine and Phuak quickly grabbed all their stuff just as the lecture was about to end. They needed to get out of there, or at least Tine did. The amount of post-it notes full of phone numbers Tine got from alphas and betas was infuriating. Throughout the lecture, they were all trying to flirt with him and make moves. </p><p>Tine ignored all of them, at one point an Alpha attempted to grab Tine's pale hand. He could tell the alpha was irritated that Tine kept ignoring them, so he attempted to touch Tine. Phuak smacked the alphas hand away and glared at him. The alpha being a dumbass alpha started to growl and was about to get up before one of his friends grabbed his shoulder and told him to calm down. </p><p>They were in the middle of a fucking lecture but all these alphas did was think with their dicks and go after the nearest omega. Tine felt like throwing up, they really thought that if they gave the slightest attention to Tine, he would throw himself at them like a whore.  Phuak was his savior throughout the lecture. He was even thinking of taking him out to drink, as a payment to “protecting” Tine. Tine shuttered, he won’t ever get used to this type of treatment. </p><p>Just as he made it out of class with Phuak, a broad body abruptly blocked his way. His nose was assaulted with the familiar delicious smell that sent shivers throughout his entire body. He slowly looked up and made eye contact with the guitarist. </p><p>“Hi Tine,” Sarawat uttered.<br/>
“Uhh…” Tine found himself speechless, he felt his heart beating so loud he was pretty sure Sarawat could hear it too. </p><p>And with that, Tine did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Phuak’s hand and ran. How ironic, the first time he confronted the Alpha, he ran to him. Now he’s running from him, life just knows how to bite you in the ass. </p><p>Just as Tine thought he could actually run away from Sarawat, he felt strong and calloused hands wrap around his small wrist. </p><p>“Wait, wait listen to me,” the alpha said, not even exhausted after all the running. </p><p>“What do you want?,” Tine asked, he just wanted to avoid this bastard. </p><p>“I want to talk, please.” the alpha pleaded with his eyes.</p><p>As much as Tine didn’t want to talk with him, a part of him deep down inside knew he couldn't keep avoiding Sarawat. </p><p>He sighed and looked down at his wrist that was covered by Sarawat’s hand.</p><p>“Fine, but let go of my hand first,” </p><p>Sarawat’s eyes widened and let go of his hand quickly. </p><p>“Let’s go sit at a table and talk,” Tine muttered, he could sense the alphas happiness through his pheromones. </p><p>“And I’m coming also,” Phuak exclaimed.</p><p>Tine looked at Phuak with soft eyes, of course the small beta was trying to protect Tine. </p><p>Tine placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and whispered in Phuak’s ear.</p><p>“Thank you for trying to protect me, but I think he’s my true mate. There’s no way I can avoid him, but I can protect myself. After all, I’m Mr. Chic.” Tine pulled away just in time to see the betas eyes widen. </p><p>“Oh shit okay, I’m totally telling the others, but you better call us if anything happens,” Phuak said, still shocked. </p><p>Tine turned to look back at Sarawat, he was watching him the whole time with a smirk. Tine walked towards him and rolled his eyes, this bastard.<br/>
“You wanna tak, then let’s talk.”</p><p>And with that they both sat down at a table under the shade, the wind ruffling their hair.</p><p>Tine was going to hear out Sarawat and give him a piece of his mind. If the alpha thought for a second that Tine was a submissive and obedient omega that would swoon over the fact that they were “true mates”, he had another thing coming for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cutie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is very short and unedited. Today's my birthday and I decided to get a quick chapter out because I'll be busy for a few days. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 6!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tine couldn’t stand the silence</p><p>Instead of talking, it seemed like they were having a whole ass staring contest. Tine almost laughed at how ridiculous they looked. They were both sitting under the shade, neither of them moving, just staring into each other's soul. </p><p>Tine rolled his eyes and broke the silent tension, “How did you know I was in class? Are you stalking me?”</p><p>“Man saw you in your lecture and texted me the room number, I waited for you until it was over. So no I’m not stalking you” He said, with a slight frown on his face.</p><p>“Pfttt that’s exactly what it sounds like to me. You know what, I’m gonna speak my mind first, and you’re gonna listen.” Tine said, finger waving in the air. He was trying to use an authoritative tone, hoping it would intimidate the alpha. But that backfired real quick. The bastard even looked amused rather than intimidated, with a smirk on his perfect lips. He gestured for Tine to continue, a hand resting under his chin. The omega saw the prominent veins on his hand and gulped. </p><p>That was hot. Tine internally gagged, what was he thinking? He's a straight male, just because fate decided to pair him up with a man didn’t mean he had to swing that way. Now is not the time to think about that type of shit. He shook his head and continued.</p><p> </p><p>“First off, let me point out the obvious. There’s no denying that we are true mates. I don’t agree with fate though. Let me be blunt, I’m not into men, especially not male alphas. The day that we met, I was going to ask you to be my fake boyfriend. I needed someone to help shield me away from someone who’s obsessed with me. And now, I’m not sure if it’s a wise decision to stick with that plan.” </p><p>He stopped to catch his breath, and focused on the alphas reaction. Sarawat’s face was a mixture of emotions that Tine couldn’t understand. Tine sat there for a couple of minutes fidgeting with his fingers out of nervous habit, waiting for Sarawat to organize his thoughts until he was ready to speak. </p><p>“I’m willing to be your fake boyfriend, if that’s what will help you sleep at night. But at the end of the day, we are true mates, that’s something I can’t ignore.”</p><p>The alpha sucked in a deep breath and his wandering eyes finally met the omegas. </p><p>“If you still want to be fake boyfriends for your benefit, I plan to court you. And even if you don’t want to be fake boyfriends, I'll still court you.” </p><p>Tine mouth was agape at Sarawat’s bluntness. </p><p>“Alaiwah?!” He yelled. </p><p>Wait, wait, wait. This conversation was not going the way he planned it. Courting him? Was this the 16th century? Is the alpha a fossil, what the fuck is going on? He couldn’t believe his ears quite literally. Tine was a sputtering mess, his neck, ears and face flushing a beautiful pink color that had the alpha wanting to kiss the omegas shyness away. He was trying to form a coherent sentence, maybe even find a way to yell some sense into the alpha he barely knew. But before he could start, sarawat beat him to it.</p><p>The guitarist abruptly stood up, “If you’re up to it, meet me at the music club tomorrow at noon. I want an answer by then, I'll be waiting cutie.” And with that he winked at Tine and walked off.</p><p>“Saraleo! Come back, this isn’t over you prick. Oh my god what even?!,” </p><p>What had Tine gotten himself into?</p><p>Tine fumbled and fished his phone out of his pocket. He started fast walking to his dorm. He quickly texted the group chat, it was named “Dumbasses” for obvious reasons. </p><p>*Group chat: DuMbAsSeS*</p><p>Tine: CODE RED </p><p>Tine: MEET ME AT MY DORM ASAP </p><p>Fong: is this actually code red or r u being overdramatic -_-</p><p>Ohm: what about class tho</p><p>Phuak: will there be food involved?</p><p>Tine: DON'T ASK DUMBASS QUESTIONS AND COME RIGHT NOW OR I WILL BEAT UR ASSES INDIVIDUALLY</p><p>Phuak: k damn </p><p>Fong: stop yelling idiot </p><p>Ohm: omw</p><p>Tine: &lt;3, this heart is 4 u Ohm</p><p>Phuak: wow</p><p>Fong: wOw</p><p>Tine: :) u have 10 mins or else</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.s. I'll try to make chapter 7 longer and juicier ;).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry for the wait! I've been so busy with my graduation and signing up for college classes. This chapter deals a lot with Tine's past so I hope you guys enjoy it. Starting next week I will be posting as many chapters as I can to make up for the last 2 weeks I've been MIA. Thanks again for supporting this fanfiction, I appreciate you all. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what do I do?” Tine muttered.</p><p>Tine had told his best friends everything that had happened. They were all laying on his bed brainstorming. Tine was expecting for his friends to come up with a brilliant way to get him out of this mess. Tine couldn’t rely on his brain to work properly at this point, he was exhausted.  </p><p>“Tine, buddy, best friend for life. Listen to me properly when I say this okay?”  Fong muttered.</p><p>Tine nervously gulped as Fong continued.</p><p>“You need to stop being stupid and calm down, alright? Let’s talk about this seriously. Sarawat said he would court you. He sounds like he’s 60?”</p><p>Tine nodded his head quickly.</p><p>“Exactly, he specifically said that he would court me if we become fake boyfriends. The asshole also said that even if I didn’t want to be fake boyfriends, he would court me regardless.” Tine groaned.</p><p>“Oh wow, so he’s courting you either way? Ooo he’s confident.” Phuak exclaimed as he rested his head on Tine’s lap. </p><p>“Phuak you’re supposed to be on my side. I’m this close to kicking your ass off the bed.” Tine said as he flicked his finger at the betas head.</p><p>“Soo why wouldn’t you agree to be fake boyfriends?” Ohm said quietly.</p><p>Tine gasped dramatically.</p><p>“Ohm how could you say that I-” </p><p>Tine was abruptly cut off by Fong.</p><p>“Tine shut up, he has a point. Either way, he’s going to court you. So why wouldn’t you take advantage of having him as your fake boyfriend.”</p><p>“Okay I’m really not understanding what you’re saying.” </p><p>“The fact that even I get what he’s trying to say shows how much of an idiot you are Tine.” Phuak said. </p><p>“Oh my god Tine. Either way, Sarawat will court you. Why would you say no to being fake boyfriends?! Green would leave you alone along with every horny beta and alpha that’s trying to get in your pants. It’s literally killing two birds with one stone. Plus, I’m just saying, he’s your true mate.” Fong scoffed. </p><p>“Uhh,” Tine was processing everything Fong said. It actually made a lot of sense and was practical, surprisingly. </p><p>“Just because we are “meant to be” and that it’s “fate” doesn’t mean that I have to be with him. Am I making sense? I know we would just be fake boyfriends. But he still wants to court me, meaning he had intentions to be more than fake boyfriends. I really thought that my true mate would be a cute omega or beta girl. We would raise a family together and love each other.”</p><p>“Tine why can’t you do that with him? Is it just because he’s an alpha?” Ohm said.</p><p>“Of course it’s because he’s a fucking alpha! You guys know me better than my own damn parents, why would you ask that?” </p><p>“Tine just because your father was a shitty alpha-” Fong started.</p><p>Tine cut him off before he could say anymore. Just from hearing the word “father” had Tine’s emotions spiraling. If anything they could sense his distress from his quickly souring scent. Ever since Tine had his mini “heat” episode, his scent has become prominent. Tine still hadn’t gotten the hang of being able to suppress his scent, so moments like these when he became aggravated, his scent stunk up the whole room. </p><p>“Don’t you dare bring him up. What correlation does he have to this conversation? You know what, I appreciate you guys coming and trying to help me but I’m tired.” Tine felt himself start to choke up. </p><p>“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have brought him up like that.” Fong said softly. He smelled Fong trying to release comforting pheromones but Tine wasn’t having it. </p><p>“It’s fine I just want to sleep…”</p><p>With that he guided his friends to the door and waved goodbye. </p><p>He shut the door and let himself slide onto the floor, leaning his head against the cold wood. </p><p>He knew his friends wouldn't ever try to bring up Tine’s father with the intentions of deliberately hurting him but regardless Tine was still upset. </p><p>Suddenly Tine’s brain was wandering towards memories that he so badly was trying to forget.</p><p>*Past memories*</p><p>Tine’s parents met at a coffee shop, and from there they hit it off. They both hadn’t found their true mate and they were in their mid thirties. They decided that finding their true mate wasn’t worth all the hype everyone talked about. They were impatient and decided to not wait and married each other. The backlash from both of their families didn’t stop their passionate love. </p><p>They both came from wealthy families. Tine’s grandparents on his mother’s side had famous chain restaurants in Thailand. Tine’s father had started up a small technology company, and after years of hard work he became a wealthy CEO at the age of 32. Both of his parents figured an interesting business alliance between their families would put a stop to all the endless arguments.</p><p>Shortly after they got married Tine’s mother had Type and a few years later had Tine. Tine couldn’t remember his mother for the life of him, he was so young when she left. Type was the one who filled in the blanks of his mother. He would always talk about how much she loved and cared for them when they were younger. Tine tried to believe his brother's endless stories, but it was impossible. </p><p>Tine knew that his mother never truly loved them. What kind of mother leaves the moment they find their “true mate”? There was no goodbye. There was no explanation, she disappeared before Tine had the ability to recall any memories of her. She left their father to look after them, so she could go whore around with her new lover. To say Tine was hurt by his mother's absence in his life would be an understatement. </p><p>Tine never understood how his brother always talked about his mother in a good light. It irritated him to no end. His mother didn’t deserve the praise his loving brother gave her. Even if Type remembered her, Tine didn’t. He didn’t remember her warmth, her eyes, her voice, her scent. Nothing. Only pictures of her reminded him that he once had a mother. </p><p>The moment their omega mother left his dad had been an advocate of being against true mates. He was heart broken and ashamed that his wife had left him the moment she met her true mate. Since then his father has been bitter and cold hearted. As much as Tine desired having two loving parents growing up, he had to face the harsh reality that things just didn’t work out that way. He had learned to deal with his dad's coldness and every changing mood swings. He knew his dad loved him but in his own way. Tine tried to stay optimistic but as time went on it was harder and harder to believe that his father actually cared for him.</p><p>Type would always try to shield Tine away from their father's bitterness growing up. But his brother could only protect Tine from so much. </p><p>Type also was young and human. He didn’t have anyone to shield him from his own father's words and slaps. Tine remembered clearly the day Type came home from high school, a pink slip in his hand. The school administered their “secondary gender revealing” papers and tests. Tine remembered the disappointment in the air when the pink slip was labeled “omega”. Type’s secondary gender was omega. After that day, it was like all hell was let loose in their home. Their father treated Type horribly, he disregarded his existence almost all the time. And the rare times they talked, it was their father endlessly degrading Type and treating him like a “worthless omega”. Tine only remembered the hazard-like scent of overpowering Alpha that came from his father and his brother's sad distressed scent during that time. </p><p>Type couldn’t always be the big brother that always protected Tine. He too had a breaking point, and when he was given the chance, he moved in with their aunt. When Type settled in with their aunt, he promised him he would come back for Tine, that way they could live together in peace. Tine was somewhat relieved that Type had managed to flee their house. He couldn’t handle his brother being verbally abused all the time. </p><p>Young Tine knew that his father wouldn’t let him leave with Type. Tine knew from that moment he would have to live with his father and most likely take over the company. Even though Type was the eldest, essentially the next to take over their father's company, Tine’s father wouldn’t let him. Simply over the fact he was now an omega. </p><p>But with Type being an omega, his dad had expectations of Tine becoming an alpha. When Tine would cry over a paper cut or cry over his dogs death, his dad wouldn’t comfort him. Instead he would tell him that alphas don’t cry. His father taught him that alphas were strong and could never show their weaknesses. </p><p>One day he came home from high school after they were given their secondary gender. When he saw the symbol of omega on his paper, he felt his body go cold with fear. Tine was still in shock and wanted nothing more than to lock himself in his room and never come out. He knew that he would disappoint his father. The moment he walked through the front door, his father was sitting on the couch waiting for him. His father took off a couple hours of work early to see what Tine’s secondary gender would be. Tine was frozen at the front door. He felt like he couldn’t move, every cell in his body was screaming at him to run away from the awaiting disappointment that would come from his dad. But he stayed still, even as his dad was calling for him, his voice raising with irritation as Tine stared at him dumbfounded. At one point his father snatched the paper out of his hand and opened it. </p><p>Every emotion flicked through his absent looking eyes. He dropped the paper as if it burnt him. He turned to Tine and looked at him. He could feel and smell all the disappointment and anger radiating from his father. He felt something wet on his cheeks and that’s when he realized he was crying. Crying because he knew that his dad was angry, crying because he didn’t want to be an omega, crying because he knew being an omega was equivalent to being an abomination in his father's eyes. As much as he supported his brother being an omega, he couldn’t handle himself being one. Society loved to say that omegas were rare and valuable, in his father's eyes, omegas were nothing. Omegas were sensitive, omegas were breeders, omegas were meant to stay at home. </p><p>His father let out a deep sigh and sat back down on the couch, hands on his temple. </p><p>His father muttered, “You can’t take over the company, not as an omega.”</p><p>Tine was speechless. As much as he was relieved he wouldn’t be given the responsibility of maintaining his father's company, he was still hurt by his words. Of course Tine had a dream, to become a lawyer and fight for people in court. That was always his dream, but the idea that his dad wouldn’t even think of letting him take over the company purely because he was an omega, made Tine feel disgusted. He now felt like he was reliving what his own brother had to go through. </p><p>Maybe his dad was right? Maybe omegas are only good for one thing? Popping out pups and staying at home. As much as Tine knew it wasn’t true, he couldn’t help but believe everything his father said. </p><p>“Don’t worry dad, I’ll fix this.” </p><p>His father abruptly stood up and yelled, “How are you going to fix this? You’re 17 years old, you can’t change your fucking secondary gender Tine. You turned out to be exactly like your brother. It was enough of a disappointment but you also being an omega? This is ridiculous. I need time to think about all of this. Go to your room, I’m tired of looking at you.” </p><p>Tine looked down and nodded, and ran up the stairs as fast as he could.</p><p>*Present*</p><p>Tine shook his head, trying to get rid of the distasteful memories. Thinking about his father put a dent in his mood. Tine had a billion other things to worry about than his father and his past. More importantly, Tine needed to make a decision soon. </p><p>He knew his friends were right. Being fake boyfriends with Sarawat would make the majority of his problems go away. Tine knew that he would be courted by the alpha, and as much as he claimed to be against the idea, he felt his omega side getting excited. Tine himself knew how attractive Sarawat was and deep down he wanted to see how the alpha would court him. Tine hated himself for thinking this way. </p><p>Tine groaned and got up from the cold floor, his butt numb from all the sitting. Tine knew his answer, he would agree to be fake boyfriends with the alpha. It was the smartest decision, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll continue to write more to improve my lacking writing skills. Don't be afraid to correct me on anything, character wise or grammar wise. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>